iAccidently Started a Rumor
by pinkworlds
Summary: After Sam and Freddie had decided to break off their relationship and saying their goodbyes making their way up the elevator, in the panic of Sam being pregnant a rumor spreads that she is pregnant. takes after iLove you. simple one shot. Please Read and Review.


**Hello. this is a new one shot that i'd had for a while now, and well, i finally got down to write it, since i have time. so please, review and i hope you enjoy it!**

**~pinkworlds.**

**iDon't Own iCarly.**

Nothing was a blur when she woke up, and she remembers everything. Everything feeling, every touch, every moan, every kiss, every movement, every scent. As silly it sounds, the whole scene that had occurred just last night was recorded on her mind. She laid next to the teenage boy who she lost her virginity to, a thin quilt from some of the prompts they were going to use that week was over them as she was embraced by him. His temperature was warm and she could hear the beat of his pumping heart as the side of her head rested on his chest.

She was happy.

He wasn't a mistake, she knew, because it felt perfect. Isn't your first-time supposed to feel that way? All giggly and like wanting to die from happiness; because if not, then it was clear that Sam Puckett was not from Planet Earth. She smiled at him, even though he was deeply asleep with closed eye as he would gently breath on her. His chest slowly panting onto her own body. The tips of her hands were slightly touching his arm-hair as she slid them up and down.

She looked around, remembering where she was, the iCarly studio. And she knew that easily anyone could walk in, and they'll get caught and they just wouldn't hear the end of it from neither Carly or Spencer. So as much as she didn't want to move from where she was, in his warm arms, she slowly stood up using the thin quilt to cover herself.

Biting her lower lip she gazed down at the brunette boy who seemed to be a heavy sleeper, not feeling her when she removed herself from his grasp. "Freddie," she whispered shaking his arm gently as she looked around noticing all of their clothes splattered all over the studio. "Freddie," she called once more and looked at him, still seeing him deep asleep. She sighed and with both her hands rolled him over causing him to gasp wide awake with wide eyes. His gravy, brown ones. The ones she could stare into all day.

He looked around, recognizing where he was earning a smile to be placed upon his lips. He looked over at the blonde who had her knees up to chest as she rested her cheek on them, smiling back to the nub. "Hi," she greeted in a whisper as he leaned in and kissed her temple.

"Hi," he replied with a chuckle and started to play with her lower blonde curls, the scent of strawberry shampoo still strong and flowing toward his nose. He pushed himself closer to her, kissing her bare shoulder as she fluttered her eyelashes shut feeling his warm lips make magic in just a heartbeat. Her body had just sweat, but the smell of vanilla was still around.

Resting his cheek on her shoulder as she reached for her pear-phone where it read two-thirty-eight in the morning. "It's past midnight," she whispered, most to her, as if she couldn't believe it. He sighed, not wanting to know. If he could he would spent every living second next to her, making love to her, kissing her, smiling at her, gazing deeply into blue sapphire eyes knowing that he didn't want to grow old with anyone else who wasn't her.

He raised his head looking at her and with his thumb rubbed her cheek. She placed her hand on his arm closing her eyes when she heard him re-say, "I love you." She fluttered her eyelashes feeling her cheeks turn rosy pink as she sweetly smiled at him, and replayed, "I love you, too."

And with that they stood up and quickly got dressed, Freddie called a Taxi for Sam and accompanied her home, just to make sure she got there safe.

He asked the driver to wait as he walked her to her door, assuring him that he didn't have to, but he wanted to. And they stood there, he looked down at her just as she gazed back with glossy eyes. "Goodnight," he smiled and she tip-toed up to kiss him on the lips, but stopped only to see his confused expression, and then moved aside and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, friend." She said and left him at the door when she opened it and walked in, waving him goodbye. He waved back and left her.

And when he made his way back, paying the driver he rushed to his apartment so glad that his mother had the night shift and didn't come home for a couple of more hours. Just as he changed out of his clothes and got under his bedsheets, he smiled at the picture frame where a blonde smiled at him. Her blue eyes were glossy and her skin was shining. Having her image being the last thing she saw he drifted off to sleep, knowing Sam was going to be in his dreams that night.

The following day for school was weird, when Carly greeted them using the term of 'the best couple' in Seattle not even aware that they'd decided to go separate way. She didn't quite understood when Sam explained it to her, but there wasn't much she could do with Sam being stubborn about decision and knowing just how unsure Freddie was. She had just been starting to get used to their public attraction, when she'll show up to her locker and there her two best friends were making out.

Now Sam was jokily punching her ex boyfriend as they laughed and she scanned her locker for some textbooks, instead of skipping the class and sneaking out to some place to make out, like Carly knew they did. She walked toward them and smiled greeting them just as Freddie had finished saying goodbye to Sam, and simply waved at Carly. Getting their supplies for the next class both best friends started to walk toward their next class together talking among themselves.

It was all normal, that is until Sam placed her books down on her desk and took a seat only to jump back up and gasp in pain. Carly looked over at her, "Sam, are you okay?" She wanted to know, and Sam simply nodded to herself. Her thighs hurt, didn't know why, but it sting her just bending down. "Can you sit down?" Carly asked when noticing that her best friend was simply looking at the desk like she wanted to murder it.

"Y-yeah," Sam assured her, slowly bending down to take a seat only for her to erect herself once again. "I can't Carly," Sam said as she rubbed her palm on her thigh, "It hurts."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Sam said, telling the truth. She hadn't some exercise that week but...She looked Carly with wide eyes and blush forming on her cheeks just as she grasped for the brunette's wrists.

"What's wrong?" She asked and Sam simply dragged her out to the corner of the classroom where she was sure no one was able to hear them. And then she just stood there, looking at Carly not sure how to start what she was going to tell her.

"I..I know why I can't sit."

"Well?" Carly said, "Why?"

The blonde looked around and leaned forward, "I am about to tell you a deep secret, that you need to ankle swear not to tell any living soul." Sam whispered, earning a small gasp from the girl across her letting her know just how serious it was. Nodding to her they quickly did the ankle swear before the bell for class to start rings.

"Okay, now tell me." Carly demanded and Sam still not sure if to tell her debated against herself as she bit her lower lip. "Sam!"

"Okay, okay," Sam sighed, "Me and the nub..."

There was a moment of silence.

"You and Freddie what?"

"Well, we..."

"What Sam? What did you two do-oh my gosh." Carly gasped and Sam nodded looking down and feeling her face turn red. She was biting her lower lip and Carly asked her in a whisper just to make sure, "Did you and Freddie have sex?"

"Shh!" Sam demeaned, covering Shay's mouth with her palm and looking around to make sure that no living soul heard that. "Sheesh, Shay," Sam sighed, "talk about a secret."

"Well, sorry, but-"

"Okay class!" And that was the teacher interrupting everyone's conversation, "Time to take a seat and get those brains ready to function."

Carly looked at Sam and they headed toward their seats, "We'll have to talk about this soon." Sam nodded understanding and tried her best not to scream when she bended herself and sat there, not even paying attention to the teacher but concentrating on how much she was in pain at moment. Mentally curing Freddie and every man out there for being the one's to not get hurt during sexual relationships or such.

Class soon ended Carly couldn't walk any faster as she grasped Sam's wrist dragging her out of class and taking her to their lockers, insisting that she continues, assuring her that no one could hear them because they were all caught up on their own personal conversations.

"Where?" Carly asked, standing there with crossed arms, not in a mad way but simply in that position.

"I rather not say." Sam sighed, wrinkling her nose.

"I don't care if you rather not say," Carly said, "where did it..happen?"

Sam looked around and leaned against her locker, "The iCarly studio."

Carly gasped with wide eyes, "In my home? Where we make a web-show that should be appropriate for all ages?" Sam chuckled and nodded and shushed her again, "Someone's going to hear you."

"Did you use protection?" Carly whispered and Sam looked at her shocked.

"Oh my gosh." Sam whispered and took her phone out tapping away as Carly watched her.

"What?!" Many people stared at their direction and Carly smiled innocently and chuckled, "S-sorry," she apologized and then went back to concentrating on the blonde, who apparently is dumb. "Sam, oh my gosh Sam, you could get pregnant." Carly panicked as she squeezed the girl's arm, but she didn't seem to notice. She was focused on her phone's screen and then looked at Carly just as she asked what was she doing.

"I haven't started my period." She whispered, knowing that she was scared, to death actually. "I'm scared."

"It's okay, don't worry-"

"Hey chichas," Freddie smiled at them as he approached them.

"You!" Carly accused with a finger and small eyes.

Freddie slightly took a step back scared, "W-what did I do?"

"Nothing, she started her period," Sam lied as she opened her locker, "we're talking about her cramps and how bloody her pads and tampons are get-"

"I-I have to go," Freddie said and rushed out of their way not wanting to be anywhere near them.

"I didn't start my period," Carly said as soon as Freddie was out of sight. The blonde slammed her locker, "I know that, but I mean at least you can. I still don't know if..whatever, he can't know. You can't tell him, you promised."

"But-"

"Ankle promised."

"Fine, but what are you going to do? I mean-"

The bell ranged and Sam snatched her backpack as she shrugged, "I'll figure it out, see ya' later." She said, a little shaky as she made her way past her and toward her next class period.

She wasn't aware of what had happened the following minutes as she entered her classroom, feeling many eyes stare upon her. But of course when she'll glare at them they'll quickly looked away and try to ignore her and continued her way toward her seat.

"Walking a little crooked, aren't you Puckett?" She heard someone say in the classroom forcing her to look back and face the person who had just shouted it to the four winds to hear, or so that's what if felt like to her.

Freddie entered his classroom, removing his backpack off of him and taking a seat on his desk next to Gibby. "Hey Gibby," he smiled only for it to disappear when seeing just how worried the poor blonde's boy's face was. "Gibby are you alright?" He asked, and Gibby nodded his head and leaned in, "Are you? I mean, how do you feel?" He asked, and slightly looked around.

"Uh, yeah. Why, why wouldn't I be?" He asked, and Gibby then nodded to himself trying to act cool as if there was nothing wrong.

"It's okay, Freddie. You can tell me, is Sam pregnant?" He asked only to hear a very loud "WHAT?!" from the brunette boy. "What, she said so herself, or so people are saying around school, but I wanted to ask you and make sure. You know, rumors."

"Y-yeah, that's what this is..a rumor. Sam's not pregnant, I mean she would've had to have sex in order for her to get..pregnant."

"And you didn't have sex with her?" Gibby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well.."

"Okay class, everybody hustle down," the teacher ordered as he entered and closed the door behind him.

Now the poor boy wasn't going to be able to concentrate.

The bell rang for everyone to go to their fourth period, and when Freddie had lunch with his best friend Carly Shay, and his blonde ex girlfriend that might or might not be pregnant. He needed to find her, he needed to know if Sam was pregnant. He was scared, he wouldn't deny that. If she was, he was going to be there for him and make sure that she gets what she needs. He wasn't going to panic in front of her and show her that she doesn't need to worry. He'll be a very responsible father.

But if she's not, he really needs to know but at the moment he's dying.

He bumped into her, his luck. "Sam!"

"Freddie!"

"We need to get out of here." He said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the hallway before she even took a step toward the cafeteria where there's food and he knows it'll take forever to get her out of there.

"But-"

"Sam! Freddie!" Carly called, waving at them and running to catch up to them. But the boy didn't seem to stop as he rushed out toward the neighborhood in front of the school to hide from the teachers. The brown-head girl quickly made her way toward them, being fast enough to catch up to them. "Guys! Why didn't you wait?"

Freddie looked at her, and then at the blonde who stared back in horror as he asked, "Is it true?"

And her voice shivered with a knot rattling inside her throat, "I..I don't know."

He sighed, running his hands across his hair and nodding at her, "It's okay," he said when seeing her blue eyes start to gloss from the tears he could see that were daring to force themselves out of her eyes. He pulled her into a hug, enveloping her in his arms as she burring her face into his chest, trying her hardest not to cry. She didn't even know if she did have a creature growing inside of her, so she didn't even know why she was already crying. She should be worried, but only.

He comforted her, squeezing her in his arms as he whispered into her ear that it's going to be alright. That there was nothing for her to worry about.

"Hello? Spencer, can you..come pick me, Freddie and Sam up?" She asked as Freddie looked at her, not noticing that she had called him. Which was a good a idea; better than walking home and risking getting caught by anyone that could report them back causing them to get into trouble.

They made a quick stop at a corner store near by, Carly getting off and buying a pregnancy test that was placed inside a brown paper bag, where no one could see what she was carrying. She then gave it to Sam who put it away inside her backpack and Spencer than drove away to the apartments.

When they rushed in she quickly dropped her backpack on the sofa and raced herself to the bathroom, where was she was going to have to pee on the white stick in longer for her to know. Freddie sighed letting himself drop on the sofa after dropping his own backpack next to Sam's. "Did you hear about the rumors too?" Freddie asked Carly as she took a seat next to him.

"Well.." Carly said with a high pitched voice and raised eyebrows, "not exactly."

Freddie sat up looking at her in suspicion, "Did you start the rumor?!"

"What?! No! Of course not!" He sighed and leaned back nodding to himself knowing that he should know better than to accuse Carly of such a low lever. "Well.."

"Carly!"

"What are you guys talking about?!" Spencer soon asked as he returned from the kitchen, where he first when to and got himself a peppy-cola and then took a seat next to the teenage boy.

"Uh.." They both said and looked at one another before looking back at Spencer who took a sip from his drink and then placed it down when seeing the worry in them. In suspicion he stared at them, "What's going on guys? Are you guys in some sort of trouble?" He asked, focusing his gaze into Carly's, which he knew could not lie, and was his younger sister which forced her to tell him the truth.

But remembering her ankle promise she shook her head, "I ankle promised!" She squealed and drop her head on a cushion making Spencer look at the teenage boy.

"Freddie? I really need to know what's happening." He said, a serious tone in his voice.

He nodded and sighed, knowing that if he could get any advice it would have to be him, the only adult that wouldn't freak out as bad at the idea. So he looked at him and started, "Well, for starters Sam might be pregnant."

"What?!"

"I peed on it!" Sam said as she rushed out the bathroom with the stick in her fingers as she looked at Freddie and Carly, and now Spencer who stared in horror at the teenage girl.

"Sam, are you-"

"I don't know, that's why I'm taking a test!" She groaned and made her way toward the kitchen taking a napkin and laying it on the counter and placing the pregnancy test on top. "I read that I need to wait fifth-teen to twenty minutes." She informed as she washed her hands.

Freddie then stood up and walked to her, "Then we have time for you to explain to me how this whole, rumor, started." He demanded as Sam sighed and looked at him.

"Right, right. I was just telling Carly that we..you know..had-"

"Aah!" Spencer screamed and covered his ears.

"Spencer, you're thirty!" Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, and you're barely seventeen, meaning you shouldn't be having this conversation!" In that he had a point, but it was all done and couldn't be taken back.

"Why would you tell Carly?" Freddie asked hearing a gasp from the Carly Shay as she stood up and feeling offended.

"What do you mean why?" She asked, "After you guys kissed you promised not to keep any sort of secrets from me!"

Sam looked at Freddie and shrugged her shoulders, "I was hurting, thanks to you and your-"

"Aah!" Spencer sighed heavily looking at them with wide eyes as Sam slightly chuckled and continued.

"And I remembered, so I just told her. After freaking out of me not starting my period, well, I panicked, and I guess someone over heard me and Carly talking." She explained, and it was reasonable, sort of.

Freddie reached for her hands, holding them in his, "It's all going to be alright." He assured her, bringing her into another hug.

Twenty minutes passed and the gang, but Gibby, were sitting on the sofa, just thinking to them self. What if Sam is pregnant? How would she maintain herself? Sam's phone beeped letting her know that it was time. She looked over at Freddie who smiled, "Whatever happens, I'm always going to be here for you." She nodded and stood up and the rest did as well, standing in their spots as Sam reached for the white stick and stared at it.

Now that the answer was there in her hands, that she was looking at it, she didn't know if to be happy of, slightly disappointed. She sighed and turned around to look at her friends as she said, "I'm..I'm not pregnant."

Freddie then rushed toward her and embraced her, picking her up and twirling her around as Carly smiled and clapped in joy. "Yay!" She chuckled as Sam smiled and nodded.

The scare was gone, and she was no longer worried. Hours had passed and she had thrown the stick away, swearing not to tell anyone about this. Now the blonde laid on the Shay's sofa, watching reruns of Girly Cow on TV. Freddie walked in, taking a seat on the floor next to Sam, muting it when it got on commercials. "Are you alright?" He asked, and Sam looked at him.

"I don't know." She said honestly.

"Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, when I saw that I wasn't pregnant..it somehow, made me sad."

He chuckled, understanding and nodding, "I know what you mean." He sighed and interlaced his fingers with hers, "But it's for the best." She nodded, knowing that it was for the best. "And who knows," Freddie smirked, "maybe in the future you might actually be having my babies."

Sam sat up and looked at him as she kissed the top of her head, "Night Puckett."

She watched him leave as he closed the door behind him and she gently laid back down, smiling to herself, "Maybe."

**Okay, so I know that the ending was a little too OOC, but forgive me! I am a human being..or so i think! haha, just kidding! i hope you enjoyed it, and don't be afraid to drop me a review on your way out! thanks!**

**~pinkworlds. **


End file.
